


They know you walk like a god, they can’t believe i made you weak

by GiulyKira



Series: Fills per il p0rn fest 9 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiulyKira/pseuds/GiulyKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Non vorrei che tu pensassi che non sei importante, che non sei importante per me, soprattutto."</i>
</p>
<p>Anakin ha paura che Obi-Wan si senta tagliato fuori quindi cerca di rassicurarlo ma anche di rassicurare se' stesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They know you walk like a god, they can’t believe i made you weak

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per il prompt STAR WARS, Anakin Skywalker/Obi-Wan Kenobi, They know you walk like a god, they can’t believe i made you weak del p0rn fest 9.

“Anakin, davvero, dovresti controllare la tua vanità” Obi-Wan sentì sbuffare dal letto su cui il suo ex apprendista si era seduto.  
“Oh, andiamo, maestro, non è colpa mia se la gente vuole sempre starmi attorno, non mi dispiacerebbe se si concentrassero anche su di te ma sono irresistibile e un mago della spada ” il sorriso di Anakin si allargava sempre di più, spavaldo.  
Obi-Wan non pote fare a meno di ridacchiare “Certo, come potrebbero non cadere ai tuoi piedi, sei molto più interessante di me o di chiunque altro”.

Obi-Wan, all'improvviso, si ritrovò davanti un Anakin con un’espressione strana, si sentì prendere per le spalle e lo baciò, non erano i soliti baci di Anakin, sicuri e passionali, questo bacio era morbido e, gli sembrava, esitante?  
Prima che potesse chiedere al suo ex padawan quale fosse il problema, l’altro lo spinse sul letto troncando la domanda sul nascere e cominciando a spogliarlo.

“Ana-Anak-” Obi-wan si interruppe con un singulto, le labbra di Anakin si erano chiuse attorno a un suo capezzolo strappandogli gemiti di piacere.

La sua bocca continuò a scendere, alternando ai baci morsi e leccate, scendendo giù, sempre di più fino a che non arrivarono al suo membro, Obi-Wan si era chiesto più volte, in questi momenti, se l’estremo talento di Anakin nel sesso orale centrasse qualcosa col suo status di prescelto ma era sempre un pensiero di breve durata, spazzato via dalla lingua di Anakin.  
Obi-Wan mosse involontariamente il bacino verso l’alto e sentì l’altro cercare di tenerlo fermo, venendo con un lungo gemito di piacere.  
Quando si riprese Anakin lo stava guardando con un sorriso ma non gli permise di reciprocare il favore.

“E’ tutto apposto, Obi-Wan, davvero” Anakin si strinse a lui, cercando di farsi il più piccolo possibile.  
“Anakin, che c’è? Va tutto bene? Non è da te tutto questo” Obi-Wan gesticolò per far capire cosa fosse _questo_ “Non che non apprezzi ma mi preoccupi”.  
Anakin sembrò esitare “Non vorrei che tu pensassi che non sei importante, che non sei importante per me, soprattutto, lo sai che scherzo, vero?”

Obi-Wan lo strinse più forte a se’ “Sì, ora dormi, è tardi e sì, rimango con te, non c’è bisogno che fai gli occhi da cucciolo”.

Si addormentarono accoccolati l’uno all'altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, non ho fantasia per i titoli.  
> Questa cosina è stata un parto, ci ho messo una vita ma era controproducente continuare a fissarla, quindi l'ho postata.


End file.
